EastEnders: Jay gets Adopted Chapters 1 & 2
by ToneDeaf1988
Summary: The first two chapters in an emotional and heartwarming EastEnders novel.


**EastEnders: Jay gets Adopted**

 **Chapter 1: Moving On**

As Jay shifted under his expensive new dual-layer sheets, he let out a relieved sigh. It had been a long 10 years but he finally felt he was home. As he smiled to himself and mentally counted his chickens, he overheard noises coming from other rooms. Shakil's unmistakedly infectious laugh excited Jay whilst Bex's giggling confirmed that the star-crossed lovers were embracing their developing relationship in ways that their parents may not approve of. Meanwhile from another room Jay could hear little Lily trying to learn how to spell her name. 'Aww!' he thought, 'she's making progress!'

Finally, from the master bedroom of the house, Jay could hear his new adoptive parents conversing;

"I'm so happy that we have yet another son to look after," Stacey said, smiling at her loving husband.

"Yeah Stace, ever since me and Jay helped move Phil's new chair I knew there was a father-son bond between us. I love him," Martin added.

"So, now he's fast asleep, how about we make the most of our alone time, Mart?"

"Sure Stace. Take your cardigan off."

Jay giggled, realising they thought he was asleep made him happier than he could care to explain. Ignoring their uninspired grunts and moans, Jay silently slipped out of his bed and looked out the window. Across the Square, he could see his old home... the Mitchell House.

 **Chapter 2: Freeze**

 _Four Weeks Earlier_

"WHAT DID THE POLICEMAN SAY TO THE SNOWMAN WHO WENT ON THE ROB?!" Phil Mitchell exhaustedly exclaimed.

"Erm.. I'm afraid I don't know what..." the policeman tried to answer, but Phil was having none of it. He repeated the question until he left. Jay was taken aback by Phil's efforts to continue to keep a roof above his head. But he knew it wouldn't last long. He was right. The next morning he awoke to find Phil dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jack, who had held his hand through the night but fell asleep. "I better ring his brother Grant right away."

Grant answered the phone and seemed to already know what was coming, "My brother... he was a good man. He was the best. I don't know if I can bring myself to be there, but I have one message for the family. Tell them to fight... fight... for what they believe is right. And one day.. the nightmare will be over."

Jack burst into tears upon hearing the beautiful Mitchell speech. Jay tried to comfort him but Jack punched him in the mouth, "He wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for the trouble you've brought to this house!"

Sharon hugged Jay but secretly agreed with Jack. "Please Jack, leave us alone," Sharon began, "You loved Phil and he knew it but Jay doesn't deserve this.

Late, as Sharon slowly cleaned the blood from Jay's mangled face they slipped into conversation.

"What will we do now?" Jay asked.

"I dunno Jay. Phil meant the world to me, I need a network of support."

"Your old man's in the clink isn't he?"

"He ain't my dad. He's just a sperm donor. My real dad kicked the bucket on February 18th 2005, 16 years to the day since he got capped the first time."

"Eh? The geezer croaked twice?"

"Lol, Jay, he faked his death and then died for realsies. His wife bashed his head in."

"Your mom?"

"No, she was a younger model he met years later whilst I didn't know he was alive."

"What about Gordon?"

"Jay... you're amazing. Only a sweetheart like you could realise Gordon meant more to me in two days than Gavin did in nine months," Sharon replied as her heartrate increased and she suddenly noticed Jay looked so handsome.

"Well... I've always looked out for you. You're like... amazing," Jay said, as he noticed her incredible bust.

"This feels wrong but also... so right," Sharon declared as she leaned in and kissed Jay. They continued to kiss for around 4 minutes as Jay squeezed her bum a bit.

"Let's take this upstairs Shazza, I'll show you just how much I care."

As they approached the bedroom they both let out a ridiculous and nervous laughter as they rembered Phil's body was still on the marital bed.

"Oh no," Sharon mused, "I forgot about that..."

Jay let out a wry smile, "don't worry. We'll find a way. Why don't we go stay with Gordon?"

Sharon kissed him hard and rubbed his back rhythmically. As they walked off, hand-in-hand, a furious Ben watched from the bathroom door as he'd had a poo but hadn't yet flushed it so they didn't realise he was there. As he turned to clean up his mess with a healthy mix of wet wipes and andrex, he gritted his teeth and internally swore revenge.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
